


Taking the Air

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Susan take the air, and the time to comfort one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevrafire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nevrafire).



> Written on 12 April 2012 in response to [nevrafire](http://nevrafire.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Susan Bones: Rain, Flying, Kiss_.

One night after what Harry felt had been a particularly productive meeting of Dumbledore's Army, he saw that Susan hadn't left with the others. "Hey, you all right?"

Susan shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I . . . I don't know if I can do this. Everyone dies when they . . . do this."

"Fight back, you mean?"

Susan nodded. "My family's lost a lot of people to . . . ."

Harry didn't know what to say, but he sympathised and knew Susan needed comforting. "Let's, er, let's take a walk." 

He sneaked her out of the castle under his Invisibility Cloak to a private courtyard, one in which Hermione frequently studied.

Susan cast a rain-repelling charm. "This isn't a good night for walking, is it?"

"Nor for flying," Harry said, taking her hand, "but smell the air. It's cold, but it's fresh."

"And fresh air's supposed to help cheer me up?"

"No, well, I don't know." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I just thought a change of scene might—"

Susan's kiss was soft and not at all wet. "You're sweet, Harry, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine. It's just that sometimes, it gets to me."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Susan's forehead. "I know exactly what you mean," he told her, taking her hands in his as they both turned to look up at the rain sliding off Susan's charm.

After a while, Susan whispered, "This is nice, Harry. Thank you. It makes me remember why we should fight back."

"It's all the 'fresh air'."

Susan laughed and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "No, it's not."

 _No_ , he thought, leaning his head on Susan's and inhaling the floral scent of, he supposed, her shampoo, _it's not_.


End file.
